The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, such as electronic devices for engaging in voice communications and music listening. More particularly, the invention relates to a wired headset with noise cancellation capabilities.
Mobile and/or wireless items of electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular and are in widespread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name just a few of many possible examples, electronic device functionality includes picture-taking ability, text messaging capability, Internet browsing functionality, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability, and navigation capability.
Electronic devices, such as digital music players (e.g., those capable of reproducing audio output from mp3 or other format files), mobile (smart) phones, and portable Personal Computers like netbooks and laptops have become a significant part of many people's everyday experiences. To make these experiences as pleasing as possible, it is desirable that the electronic devices be easy to use. The user experience of these electronic devices is enhanced considerably by headsets that allow the user to freely listen to prerecorded music, listen to FM radio stations, or to engage in voice communications.
Wired voice headsets are used extensively to interact with mobile phones. When buying a phone, it is standard for a wired headset to be included in the box with the phone. With the increased use of the mobile phone for music delivery as well, wired stereo headsets that can support both voice calls and stereo music listening have become quite popular. A few of these stereo headsets even have a built-in FM radio.
Wired stereo headsets are also used in conjunction with portable music players (e.g., Walkman, iPod, and other (MP3) players) and with portable video players (e.g., iPod Touch).
For further audio improvement, noise suppression and noise cancellation techniques can be added to the headsets. These types of headsets used to be made for travelers, in particular for air travel, in order to suppress the environmental noise. Noise cancellation headsets that are presently available are rather bulky, and differ considerably from the lean and light-weight wired headsets delivered with mobile phones and MP3 music players. Present-day wired stereo headsets with noise cancellation do not offer form factors that make them easily wearable. Improved designs are therefore desirable.